Inui’s Definition of ‘Kawai’
by pseudo-shigure
Summary: “…… ,so what is kawai then?” inuixkaido


**Inui's Definition of 'Kawai'**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is originally mine, but that crazy fanboy named Takeshi Konomi stole it from me… DAMN! How I wish it's true, but too bad it's HIM!

**Summary: _"…… ,so what is kawai then?"_**

****

"Yo" said a tall spiky bespectacled boy to his kohai.

"Senpai," answered the younger boy softly and shortly. Unconsciously he took off his bandana off of his head, Inui liked it that way.

He was about to go home after doing his afternoon routine, so whatever his senpai wanted to say he could say it on their way home. Didn't mean to be rude, just practical.

"You're not coming with us to Fuji's cottage tomorrow?" asked the taller one. His kohai nodded. "Why?"

His kohai shrugged. "Because it's not just a vacation, it's_ the _vacation,"

"Still doesn't get your point," Inui shook his head.

"Well since Taka-senpai doesn't come, practically the rest of the regular are couples," said Kaido, "Beside us, of course," he added quickly, while a shade of pink appeared on his cheeks. Kaido immediately allowed his bangs covered half of his face.

Despite the bold image he appeared to be, Kaido was basically a shy boy. And might turn into an _extremely_ shy boy when it comes to the one he likes, or so he thought. But apparently, the one that he liked turns out to be the one who makes him feels really comfortable with. Though, he still avoided any chance of eye.

"But I'm still coming," said Inui.

"Of course, you have to. I'm sure there are lots of data to collect. But I'm just gonna be a burden since I don't have anything to do. They'll feel like they can't leave me all alone when they actually just wanted to be with their…. lover," his face reddened once again. It was funny how simple words could make Kaido's blood run all the way to his face.

"I'll accompany you then,"

"Don't. I'm boring," he added in an almost whisper. Inui wouldn't hear it if only he had spent lots of time with this kohai.

"You accompany me collecting some data then,"

"I'm clumsy, I will only ruin your precious data-collecting time," He wasn't trying to be sarcastic but he did always thinks that Inui's data-collecting time was everything for Inui. And he just didn't want to ruin anythingprecious for his particular senpai.

Inui shrugged. "Bring your partner then," said Inui randomly. Kaido stole a glance to his senpai, tried to find a trace of humor on his face.

"You know I don't have any,". Inui was about to argue when Kaido said, "And don't say 'I wonder why?' 'Cause you already know the answer,"

"But Kaido, seriously, why?" he asked anyway. Kaido thought that he should've known his senpai. Inui had already asked him this question a few times but he never gave the answer. Firstly, he didn't know why his senpai ask such question as if he was the most eligible guy. Then he secretly, deep down in his heart, admit that he didn't quiet sure how to answer it-was it because no one suited him or because he had find one but just didn't dare to say it. The last reason was because he_ even_ secretly, deep-_deeper-deepest_-down in his heart, admit that somehow he thought his senpai expect a particular answer that would lead to a specific outcome that in the end brought a win-win situation for the both of them.

"Fshuu…. People think I'm scary. Not….loveable," he said coldly. The answer came out of nowhere, something he had never thought about. But made the point.

They fell silent. Kaido didn't need Inui to tell him that he didn't think his kohai is scary, because he knew Inui thinks like that.

"In your own mind, what kind of person that people think loveable?"

Kaido shrugged. "Well person like _them_,"

"Them?"

"Like Fuji-senpai,"

"Oh. Loveable indeed but could be really mischievous at times,"

"But it broke buchou's senses and he thinks it….kawai,"

"You got some point there. Ii Data. Who else?"

"Eiji-senpai,"

"Nah, he's too hyperactive. And childish," he added, emphasizing on the last word.

"Oishi-senpai is so mature. That'd only makes Eiji-senpai childishness kawai for him,"

"Only if you say whining for almost every 5 minutes is kawai. One more example, please?"

"Echizen,"

"What!" Inui stared at him in disbelieve. "You don't start to think like his fangirls, do you?" asked Inui worriedly.

"But you have to admit that he's physically kawai,"

"He's a total brat,"

"Which is completely kawai for Momo," he rolled his eyes. He himself actually still didn't understand what so kawai about Echizen's attitude.

Inui laughed. Of all their conversation, he dared to bet that this was the weirdest one. They usually only talked about tennis, school, tennis, their hobbies, tennis, cats, tennis, and the weirdest thing they had ever talked about was only Inui Juice. Surely, this one conversation had successfully beaten the Inui Juice. They were talking about what half of Seigaku regulars think cute about their couple, which was their very own teammates, for heaven's sake! Something they had avoided to talk about.

"If everyone had their own interpretation of kawai, so what is kawai then?" Inui asked.

"I don't know," answered Kaido frankly, "But obviously something that's not me," he stole a glimpse of his senpai's expression.

Inui held his shoulder and stopped him. He turned his kohai to face him. "I have my own definition_s_ of kawai,"

Kaido dared himself to look at Inui's bespectacled eyes -how he wished he could see his senpai eyes without the glasses more often- unsure what he was talking about

"Kawai is…" Inui paused. He seemed to reminiscing something and then smiled inwardly. "Kawai is when you take off your bandana every time we're together, just because I like it. Kawai is when you hide your face every time you caught my eyes,". His kohai immediately tried to look somewhere else but Inui gently turned his face to look at him once again. Kaido's expression was priceless.

"That's kawai,"

"Senpai," whined Kaido, half begged his senpai to stop.

"Kawai is when you whine just to me. Kawai is when Momo annoyed you and you make that fshuu.. sound," hissed Inui trying to imitate Kaido infamous hiss. They both chuckled. "I didn't do it right, didn't I?" Kaido nodded.

"For me Kaido Kaoru is kawai,". There was thousands of emotion displayed on Kaido's face before he tried to compose it with all his strength and finally smiled sheepishly. Completely defined the word 'kawai'.

"Damn," Inui looked away.

"What's wrong, Senpai?" asked Kaido worriedly. But Inui took his hand and sent a soothing motion with his thumb.

"Can I just kiss you?". Instantly, Kaido lowered his head. This time he couldn't help to smile bashfully.

"I'd… like to. But we're already in front of my house and I don't want my parents to see us…" he paused and took a deep breath to prevent him from blushing even more, "kissing each other, so… can we just do it tomorrow?"

"So that means you'll come tomorrow, right?" Kaido nodded vaguely. And just then Inui cupped Kaido's chin and gave him a butterfly kiss.

The younger boy looked shocked, but a good shock. And Inui smiled on it. "I think I have 98, 8 possibility that tomorrow I'll be mused by my definition of 'kawai'".

* * *

**A/N:** Gah! I make this just because I fell like write a fic. Was intending to write momoryo but couldn't find a story and end up with this one. So if it's lousy please let me know…. Means you have to R&R!no actually deep deeper deepest inside I'm quiet proud of this fic, so praise me please XDDD and for **blackmalice **THX FOR YOUR CONTRIBUTION GIRL! You are indeed my partner in crime, honey… 


End file.
